A Dull Life
by doveyloveyluvsu
Summary: Adilynn is a college student in her final year. She has the ability to nullify others powers. What will happen when she meets a certain hard headed guy and can relieve him of his emotional pain? Rated M due to profanity and future sexual content. (Logan/Wolverine X OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from _X-Men_. I only own my original characters. I also do not own YouTube.

 **A/N:** This is my first story. It starts off a bit slow just to introduce the character and for story development. I hope you enjoy! I would appreciate any reviews I could get. Some future characters from the movies might be a bit out of character due to me not seeing the movies in forever. However, I will research the backstories for each character to do my best to keep them in character. That's enough rambling for now haha.

* * *

 **A Dull Life: Chapter 1**

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Groaning, Adilynn rolled over at glared at her alarm clock. She hated the mornings. It was always so cold and she always felt so groggy. Well maybe that last part is her own fault but, hey, YouTube is a great invention.

 _ **BEEP BEE-**_

She cut it off with the heavy tap of her hand before it could irritate her any further. Rolling onto her back she just laid and stared at the ceiling in deep thought. Adilynn's first day of her last semester of college was today. With a sigh, she got out of bed. She wanted to at least try her best for the first day of school.

Planning to clean up once walking into the bathroom, she instead just stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. She always thought of herself as odd. Her hair was a silvery grey with some white and dark grey tones mixed in. Her eyes were stone grey with no trace of color in them. Out of fear she always just told her peers that she wore contacts and constantly dyed her hair. This world they lived in, it was no place for outsiders.

See, there are extraordinary people called Mutants that roam the world. Some are more well-hidden than others. These Mutants have special powers unlike any ordinary human. Because of this, the government has convinced the world to fear them. Adilynn is pretty sure she isn't a Mutant though. She's never could do any kind of special power in the 23 years she's been alive. However, that doesn't stop others from fearing her differences in appearance and assuming she's one of them.

Running her long, curly hair through her fingers she decides to just throw it up in a bun to avoid the hassle of her curls. Even though there would still probably be a problem tonight when trying to get the hair tie out. After finishing her make-up and getting dressed, she heads off to school grabbing a bagel on her way out the door.

Adilynn wasn't the best at socializing. Sometimes she just felt as if whenever she was around, nothing ever happened. No one ever laughed; no one ever seemed to feel anything. No matter how much she tries to change her attitude or body language, nothing ever changes. It's gotten to the point where she doesn't try too hard.

So, after class was over, she wasn't surprised when she didn't make any friends once again. So, deciding she didn't want to think about her shitty effects on people, she headed over to the library. There, is where she can hide from the reality of her dull life. She loved adventure books. Books that expressed so much emotion that felt foreign to her. Reading books and watching movies or shows was what helped her learn how emotions worked and felt. Anything that has to do with reality feels dull to her, even her own emotions.

Picking a book to read, she sits on the couch she's deemed as hers ever since she was little and prepares to read for a couple hours.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. I will try to update within the next couple days. The next chapter will start introducing characters from the movies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from _X-Men_. I only own my original characters.

 **A/N:** I feel much better with how this chapter went. There's more story to it, plus I didn't write in a span of a couple hours. Since I've decided to continue with this story and to be more serious about it I took a lot of time to think about how this chapter would go. Lots of different options but I think this was the right one. :) Enjoy!

* * *

 _I need you to do me a favor. Come meet me in my office._

Scott heard the professors voice in his head. Wanting a further explanation about this "favor" he decided to head over to his office. That and he didn't want to be stuck in his room all day stressing over what could've been. Maybe this "favor" or whatever could help him get his mind off Jean's death.

* * *

Before he could even think about knocking, he heard the professor in his head again.

 _Come on in._

Opening the door and walking in the room, he noticed Storm standing to the side.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"We need you and Storm to head to Doylestown, Pennsylvania. I have a feeling there's someone special over there; someone with a unique power. I was unable to locate exactly where they are and whom it is due to some force blocking my powers. I was however able to find the general area. I know it's not much to go off, but judging by how my powers were affected, we must make sure that person does not get into the hands of someone who will use them as a weapon against us. They might be able to disable any one or all of our powers as it did mine."

Scott didn't know what to make of this news. How would they be able to find someone that they didn't know anything about?

Charles raised his hand as if to stop Scott's thoughts. "Pay attention to the strength of your powers. I have a hunch that the closer you get the less you'll have control over them."

Of course the professor knew what he was thinking. At least they had that strategy in play for now.

* * *

The car ride over was quiet. Lately, Scott hasn't been in much of a chatty mood. He keeps trying to isolate himself from the others, Logan in particular. That mutt doesn't know when to shut up around him.

Ever since Jean died not too long ago, Scott's been shutting the world out. Only doing things when necessary, like teaching, missions like this one, and watching over the students. Other than that, he's usually caged up in his room thinking about the what-ifs.

When Jean died, he felt as if the life in him was drained along with hers. The only difference is that he's stuck with the pain.

Storm could sense the change in the atmosphere. Trying to lighten the mood, she interrupted his thoughts. "So, what kind of person do you think we'll meet?" she chimed.

Scott glanced at her trying to process what she asked. It took a few seconds to get out of the dark pit he's dug in his mind. "I'm not sure, maybe Charles is just aging and he just made a mistake. Maybe it's someone like magneto and they just made a strong magnetic field that powers can't get through. Who knows? Guess we'll just have to wait till we get there, wherever "there" is." Scott turned his head away to look out the window.

Pursing her lips together, Storm sighed. "Right." _So much for my effort at lightening the mood,_ she thought. _This is gonna be a long drive_

When they were about an hour from Doylestown, Storm started lightly using her powers, coursing electricity through her fingers every now and then trying to figure if they were getting weaker or not. So far, nothing was changing.

Once they arrived in Doylestown, they started getting more restless. There still hasn't been any change to their powers like the professor said there would.

Storm thought aloud, "Maybe he was wrong. By how he described it, it sounded like the whole town was effected. But I haven't felt anything since we got here."

"Maybe. Let's just get this over with and finish driving around." As he talked he slowly got quieter and spoke at a slower rate. His head felt weird; mostly his eyes. He didn't see as much red anymore. However, the red tint to everything started returning as they drove on.

"Stop. Go back.", Scott suddenly said.

Storm looks at him with a concerned look. She was too busy thinking about how this might be a bust that she stopped using her powers. "What happened?"

"…I don't know." He had a shocked expression on his face, mixed with frustration and longing.

 _I felt normal again. I need to know what that was. I need to have that feeling again._ Scott was determined to go to wherever that was. Not only did his power stop, but he felt as if a weight was lifted off him. He didn't feel grief or despair. He felt like himself again.

Storm started coursing energy through her fingers again, trying to help narrow down whatever Scott experienced. After heading in the other direction again, she felt was he was talking about. She could feel her powers weaken. Knowing it would help end their search faster, they pulled to the side of the street and parked. If they walked, it would be easier and faster to track down the unknown source of the power.

They ended up at a library. They walked around a bit before they could conclude that whatever it was, it was in the library.

As they walked in, they knew they had to be extra careful, they didn't know what the source of it all was capable of. Walking in slowly and quietly, they discovered the place to be almost empty. The only people in the building from what they could see were the librarians behind the desk, and a couple adults scattered around.

One of the adults though caught their attention more than the others. There was a woman sitting on a bean bag, reading in the corner of the library. She had porcelain skin with a tint of grey, and long grey, wavy hair.

After giving each other a look, they started approaching the girl. As they got closer, they felt powerless, they also felt emotionless. She was the only one in this side on the library. It had to be her.

Judging by the look of the place and the how peaceful and innocent the girl looked, there was a 90 percent chance that they weren't in any danger.

Storm cleared her throat, deciding to be the one to speak to her. "Hello. Can we have a minute of your time?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes yes, I know. Lots of you are here for the ship with Logan. Buuuuut, he will probably not come in for at least one more chapter after this. I am not going to rush into this. I thought Scott being one of the first to meet her would be best as a kind of anti-depressant for him. Just trust me xD Logan and Adilynn will meet soon enough. And thank you guys so much for reading this! I didn't realize I would get so into this. This whole story just started off as a spur of the moment kinda thing.

Have a wonderful rest of your day! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from _X-Men_. I only own my original characters.

 **A/N:** At one point I italicized a word for emphasis. It should be pretty easy to understand but usually the italicized sentences are thoughts. Just wanted to make sure there were no misunderstandings.

* * *

"Hello. Can we have a minute of your time?"

Adilynn looked up from her book. There were two people staring at her. One looked really confused but relieved, the other smiled at her and looked like she was easy to get along with. Now normally, Adelynn wouldn't be very weirded out or taken back by a couple strangers asking for a word, but these guys were no ordinary people.

The kind-looking woman has hair as white as snow, which wasn't that weird if you think about it considering her own hair. But, the guy, now he was a completely different story. He had these huge glasses on that had a red tint to them. It was just a thin line of red plastic that ran across his eyes. That she has never seen before.

Eyeing the man carefully then slowly looking back at the woman, she hesitantly replied, "…sure. What can I help you with?" seeing no other reason to come talk to her other than for her help.

The kind woman gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. My name is Ororo Monroe, I go by Storm. His name is Scott Summers, he goes by Cyclops. We would like to introduce you to a school in New York that we teach at. The school is _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_. It's for people like us."

" _People like us"? What does that imply?_ Adilynn was getting confused, but also felt kind of offended. That sentence made her feel out of place; it brought her fears to life. That it wasn't her imagination that she was different, that she was and that she doesn't belong here.

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to get at with this, but I don't want to hear it. I have every right to be here as much as you. I'm not different from any other person here." Her insecurities were getting to her and she wanted it to stop. Maybe she overreacted a bit but she couldn't just sit there and let a couple strangers tell her where she belonged.

Storm flinched at her abruptness. She thought Adilynn knew she was a Mutant. _How should I break this to her?_ She glanced at Scott for help, but he was just standing there looking relaxed as all heck. Scott couldn't help it. It felt as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

He still felt remorse for Jean, but he felt as if there was still a future ahead, that this wasn't the end of the world and he could carry on. In other words for Storm though, he was completely out of it.

With an apologetic look, Storm thought carefully of her next words.

"I am so sorry if I offended you in any way, but there's just a misunderstanding with what I said." She pursed her lips before continuing. "Have you ever felt as if you have a certain effect on people that other don't?"

Adilynn thought back to every time she walked down the hall, every time she entered a room, or just anytime in her life. Anytime, you name it, things seemed as if they dullened. Laughter subsided, activities turned to just hanging around, it seemed as if she made everyone almost emotionless.

She didn't know if this was some sort of trap or if they could actually tell why these things happened around her. At the moment though, her curiosity was too much for her to hold in. "Why?" She needed to know if they could help her feel normal. She had to know if there was actually something wrong with her, if it was even wrong at all.

Getting out of his trance of peace, Scott finally decided to join in on the conversation. "What do you know about mutants?"

 _Okay, just answer my question with another. Awesome._ "I know that they have unique powers because of their mutated genes. There are good ones and bad ones. I haven't met any though, so I can't say what I think of them."

"You've probably met more than you think. And we think… _know_ that you're one of them." Scott and Storm made sure to watch for what kind of reaction she would have a that important piece of news.

Adilynn didn't even know how to react though. Which isn't really surprising given her lack of emotion. But her? A mutant? She couldn't even do anything. What made them think they knew her better than herself?

Raising her eyebrows questioning them, she replied, "I think I would know if I had super powers."

Storm let out a sigh. She felt like this was going to take forever. So, she decided to let the secret out. "Scott and I are mutants. The founder of the school we work for has incredible powers that can reach in far out areas. When he tried reaching out to this area however, he noticed that his powers were unable to impact this town. Because of this he sent Scott and I over to narrow down the cause. You are what we found to be the cause of his lack in strength. We believe you can nullify powers. At the same time, you also effect the emotional strength of a person, not just physical. Ever since we got here, our powers have weakened. It started as we got close to you. Once we finally reached you, they have completely vanished. We want you to come to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. You could learn to control your powers there."

She couldn't process all this information. Her heart rate accelerated thinking about what this could mean for her. Then doubt filled her thoughts. "If what you say is true, then how would I be an asset? Wouldn't I just disable everyone's powers in the school? Then how would I be able to learn to control it? I didn't know I had whatever this is." This was way too much information at once.

"Don't worry, now that we know what you can do, we can figure out how to control it temporarily until you can control it yourself." Storm could tell that they weren't going to get anywhere today. Adilynn needed time to process all of this. She reached into her pocket to fish out their business card. Reaching it out to her, she said, "Here. This is our business card. If you ever have any questions you can call the number on the card. We can tell that you need time to think about this. There will always be a home for you at our school. I hope to see you soon…I never got your name."

Taking the card, she looked at it briefly before glancing up and responding. "Adilynn. My name's Adilynn Zurray."

"I hope to see you soon Adilynn. It was a pleasure to meet you." Storm said shaking Adilynn's hand.

"Yeah, we hope you consider reaching out to us." Scott added in.

Adilynn glanced back down at the card. _Is this really the right place for me? I don't even know who I am anymore._

"I'll think-… about it…" They were gone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for all the support on this story! This week has been pretty busy so thanks for your patience as well. Something happened today that was completely unexpected and disheartening. I had an interview for a Sergeant position in a post of mine and I did not get it. I was the most experienced and have a great relationship with everyone in the post and show great encouragement towards others. However, someone with much less experience than me got the position. I felt confused and frustrated. But I'm okay now. Life goes on. It might take a while, it might not. But here's the thing: if you feel disheartened about something, please don't keep it in. Rant to your friends about it, talk to anyone you consider family. They will support you through thick and thin. And no matter what: DON'T GIVE UP. Life is just full of downfalls and obstacles, but there will always be those moments when you get several steps ahead and make up for whatever as lost. I know I'm rambling, but this is important. Just give it your all and congratulate those who succeed hoping that someday you will as well. Learn from them. Have a great day you guys :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from _X-Men_. I only own my original characters.

* * *

 _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters._

Adilynn couldn't help but read the card she was handed over and over again. Was what she had really considered a gift? It sounded more like a disadvantage. Don't they need their powers to fight off the bad guys? If she was with them she would make them powerless. She never even knew she had powers till recently, how could they expect her to be able to control them?

And the most important question: What if this was all a lie? They never showed her any proof of who they claimed to be. But then again, with the power they said she had, she would've nullified it anyway. The only option was to do research.

 _What were their names again? Storm…her name was something Munroe I think. The other guy…Steve…Stan…Scott? I think it was Scott. He didn't talk much though…I'll just give it a shot._

She typed in "Storm, Munroe and Scott" into google. The school they mentioned was one of the first things that popped up.

There were also articles, lots of them. Most of them were about how destructive Mutants are. " _Scott Summers, Cyclops, Destroys Westchester Train Station in Canada", "Fighting the Mutant Threat", "Senator Kelly Dies from Radiation Caused by Mutants",_ and even more.

 _Well, they certainly weren't lying._

Another article catches her eye. " _Teenage Mutant Destroys High School"._ After clicking on the article, she discovers that teen was no other than Scott Summers, the man she had met. Apparently, that was the first incident he had with his powers. Maybe that thing he was wearing on his head was what controlled it.

Maybe they could help her as well. It was a long shot, but she longed for the feeling of normalcy. This could be her only chance to a fun life. All her life she has felt like an outsider, it was time for a change.

She's made up her mind. She is going to that school.

After Storm and Scott reached the school, they went straight to the Professor to tell them of their findings.

"So, she has the powers to nullify others powers but in effect, it also reduces others emotions." Charles had his chin rest up against his interlaced hands on the table. He had to come up with a way to have a student with such massive powers at his school without it effecting the other students, or him and the other X-Men for that matter.

"We could put that room Magneto made to use." Storm said giving him her input.

Charles nodded approvingly, "That would be the best option. She would still be able to practice her control in the room without making the school a vulnerable place. Great idea, Storm."

* * *

"Here we are." The cab driver looked back in the rearview mirror towards the girl in the backseat.

Adilynn handed him the due amount and watched as he left after getting out and grabbing her luggage from the back. She then looked behind her at the beautiful scenery of the huge mansion that would be her school.

 _So, this was it._ The school that promised her help.

Before she even started walking to the gate, Scott walked out of the front door walking straight towards her. "Hey, glad you decided to give us a chance."

"Ummm, how'd you know…I mean I just got here." She hasn't even been here for a minute. She was a bit creeped out with the thought of them just staring out the window waiting for her.

Raising an eyebrow with a smirk plastered on his face he shrugged. "Well, I mean it's kind of obvious when all of a sudden your powers stop working."

 _Oh, right. I'm here because I'm part of those 'gifted youngsters'. Obviously, they would know before I even step out of the cab._

Scott reached his hand out, taking one of her suitcases away from her. "Here, let me help you with that. I'm gonna take you to your new room."

"Thanks", she said, taking a brief look at her surroundings.

Scott ended up leading her through a large hallway. Several doors on each side. There were some kids running around, the closer they got to her the more curious they looked. Some even looked disappointed. Scott noticed her staring at the kids, noticing the insecure look she had.

"Don't worry. They were told that someone would be here that would affect their powers resulting in no usage for a bit. Their just able to tell who it is now that you're here. They just wanna good look at the new guy." Scott gave her a reassuring look and continued with the tour.

They were headed to the room at the end of the hallway. "This room is slightly different from the rest." Opening the door for her, she discovered the inside was all metal, leading to another door. "This room is special. We usually use it to help train Mutants who need extra help with controlling their powers if their power works as more of an aura like yours."

They entered through the next door, a metal one this time. It was more like an apartment then a room. There was a kitchen, a living room, and another door, leading to, what she assumed to be, her room.

"This room allows you to use your power, without it affecting the outside world. There's another entrance connected to it to assure that, if the door to the room needs to be opened, it still won't affect anything outside the room.

"You'll be staying in here till you're able to control yourself. We need everyone to be able to use their powers whenever necessary."

He gave her an apologetic look. "It's nothing personal towards you. But just look at this, it has everything you need so you feel at home."

Adilynn gave him a small smile, gracious for his encouragement. He was much more likable today than when she first met him. "I appreciate it, I really do. I was just hoping that once I got here, I would feel normal for once. But instead, it's even more obvious how unusual I am. I guess I just feel like I'm no good to you guys." She looked down and sighed. _Why would they want_ _ **me**_ _here?_

"You won't find a normal person in this place. What you do though, I guess what you do could be considered as making someone feel normal again." He hesitated and then took off his sunglasses carefully. His eyes were closed when he took them off. Bracing himself, Scott opened his eyes towards the ground. Nothing happened and he looked back up at her.

"See what you do for me? I feel normal with you. You know, I always have to be careful when I wear these. These are loose on my head, unlike what I was wearing in the Library with you. My power is destructive. Yours though, it's harmless. You have nothing to feel different about here. Here, everyone is in the same boat."

Scott couldn't believe how great it was to be able to take off his glasses for once. He had so much to thank her for that she didn't even know.

Adilynn felt relief to hear his words. He had a great point; no one here is normal. She wasn't alone.

"Thank you. I'll do my best here to help out. After I get control of this, I'll make sure to get out there and put it to good use." She couldn't help but smile. She was starting to feel like she had a home here.

"No problem. Tomorrow we'll start training. Different people are going to meet you and train with you. First, we'll start with a guy named Logan. He's just got some healing powers and has metal claws that come out of his hands. He won't be too much trouble, just annoying as hell. Can't say you'll get used to it though.

"I gotta head out. Get comfy, anything you got, you can use. If you need anything just use that buzzer over there by the door. Hope you like it here."

"Thanks. I appreciate the help and tour."

He out his sunglasses back on heading towards the door to leave. "No problem. See you later."

Just like that she was alone, in a place she's never been.

 _I wonder how long this training will take. I hate the idea of being here alone for most of the day._

She noticed the almost empty bookshelves in the living room. _I'll have to ask for some books while I'm at it._

 _So, tomorrow is the start, huh? Logan. I hope he's easier to get along with than how it sounded._

* * *

 **A/N:** You guys excited? Logan will finally be introduced in the next chapter! I'm excited just thinking about the many possibilities I have on how to introduce him xD I feel like my chapters are getting longer and longer lol Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from _X-Men_. I only own my original characters.

 **A/N:** I want to thank all the people who have that have reviewed this story so far! It really encourages me to keep writing. And also a huge thank you to you guys reading this!

I wanted to thank **DimensionJumperAlpha** for bringing light to a certain 'could-be' problem in their review. It indirectly gave me the idea on how the training would go for this chapter! You made it so I had to think more xD

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Logan walked down the hallway groggily. He doesn't get much sleep because of his nightmares, but his healing factor makes up for it. It's like a permanent dose of coffee each day.

Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a bowl and set it on the counter, grabbing a random box of cereal while he was at it. After pouring it in the bowl, he headed for the fridge to grab the milk.

But, there was no milk.

 _Seriously?_ He just glared at the empty spot where the milk should be. Then, he got an even better idea.

He opened up a locked cabinet after entering the code and grabbed a good ol' bottle of Vodka.

He glanced back at Rogue with a deadpanned expression. "No milk. Gotta have somethin' with the cereal." He shrugged.

Rogue just stared at him pouring the Vodka into the bowl of cereal. "…Ew."

"Whatever, kid. You're just missin' out." He said, picking up the bowl and headed out to the weight room.

* * *

 _So, the room at the end of the hall, huh? Never heard of anyone usin' that room before._

Logan was on his way to Adilynn's new room. All he got told was that he would be training her and that she had nullification abilities. He had an idea on how to try to train her by himself, but it didn't sound too easy.

He'll just have to hope she's good at focusing.

Reaching the door, he walked in and then buzzed at the next door.

A girl, Adilynn, opened the door. He couldn't help noticing her stunning sliver eyes. She looked enchanted. Her hair was as if it glowed, her skin like a porcelain doll. For being able to neutralize everything, she sure did light up the room.

"Hi, are you Logan? Scott said you would be coming today to train me." She said, breaking the brief silence.

"Yeah, so let's just get this over with." He said, just waltzing in without waiting to be invited. He may think she's cute, but he'd rather go hang out in a bar alone. The sooner this is done, the better.

"…Okay then." _Looks like Scott was right about him._

He started moving furniture to the side in the living room to make some more space for them.

He tested her out first being saying anything, wanting to make sure he couldn't get his claws out before carrying on. Just as he thought, nothing happened.

"Now, I need you to focus only who your target is. If you don't have one, focus on keeping it in. Since it's just me today, you'll be practicing on refraining from using it."

"But…how do I even start? Like, what do I even focus on?" Adilynn was already confused.

Logan sighs, "Now that you're aware you have that ability, you should be able to picture yourself suppressing it.

"Just give it a shot. Don't be too cocky, but don't doubt yourself." Logan kept focusing on trying to use his metal claws while she tried focusing on suppressing herself.

Adilynn pictured the aura she spread around that caused all the dullness in her life. She tried to picture bottling it up.

But to no avail.

They went on like this for about another 20 minutes before something in the right direction happened.

The tips of his claws started coming out, but not even a couple seconds later, they went right back in.

She gasps. "I did it!" She couldn't help but give a bit of a jump while shouting with a feeling of accomplishment. She was one step closer to controlling this.

"Not bad, Granny", he said cheekily. "Now try to do that for a good amount of time."

Adilynn glared at him. _So just because I have grey hair he decides to call me Granny? He's lucky this power is only defensive._ She let out her annoyance with a sigh and continued with the training. As she continued she noticed what it did to his knuckles. He had huge cuts on them from his claws extracting. _How come I never noticed that before?_

By the time they were done, she was able to constrain it, but only for about 30 seconds.

She had a feeling she wasn't doing too good so far. 30 seconds did not sound like a lot.

"Hey, you did great today." Logan flashed her a brief smile.

"Thanks." Adilynn smiled back. _He's actually being nice to me. Maybe Scott was wrong after all. Plus, that smile isn't too bad either._

"And here I thought grannies were too weak to do anything."

Her expressive shifted from grateful to impassive pretty quick. _Never-mind. He's still an ass._

She sighed. She's been doing that a lot with him around. "Well, I'm not a granny so I don't know why you think that's relevant at all."

"Oh, sorry, couldn't tell with the hair and all." Logan laughed and headed to the door. "Well, it's been fun messin' with ya. But I gotta head out. Gotta bar ta catch."

"Well, have fun getting drunk, I guess", she said. She found it quite odd though. It was only 2 in the afternoon.

"I don't get drunk, Granny. My healing factors make sure of that."

 _Ohhh, so that's why I didn't noticed huge scars on his hands when first came in._ She felt guilty though, she was the one causing it not to heal. He needed to leave.

"Well, that's cool and all but you should really get going. Ya know, I'm just kinda busy…trying to…do stuff…" _Yeah, right, dumbass. Cause there's so much to do in this place,_ she thought, mentally facepalming herself.

She put her hand on his back on started leading him out the main door. She knew she couldn't go out the first one because she didn't want to be a liability for any risks.

He looked taken aback briefly when she stared walking him out but he didn't put up a fuss.

"Right. See ya later. Have fun with that stuff ya gotta do", Logan said right before closing the main door and walking out.

Now that he was gone, she felt lonely.

They've been training for a little over an hour. That's the most she's spent with anyone here.

Now, she just wanted the next training session to come. He was slightly infuriating and cocky, but it made her feel more at ease in a way. There wasn't that awkward tension she felt when she first met Storm or Scott.

Plus, luckily for her, no matter how infuriating he was, she can't get affected by it all that much.

Maybe just a little.

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know why but this chapter felt so hard to write lol I think it turned out okay though. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from _X-Men_. I only own my original characters.

 **A/N:** Sorry for the late update! Here's an extra long chapter to make it up! Please R &R :) Enjoy!

* * *

The past week has been pretty productive. After the first couple days of training, Adilynn was finally able to get a grasp on her powers. She now knew what worked for her to control them. The last half of the week was training on targeting her powers to a certain individual. Next, it will be on a group of people.

She heard Logan got sent on a small mission though so she hasn't seen him since they first met. Instead, Storm has been teaching her. Storm isn't as easy for her to get along with though.

Logan just had this sort of charisma to him, and Adilynn was kind of missing it. But when he gets back, he's going to be teaching her close combat.

Besides the training though, she hasn't been able to do much besides read. Most of the X-Men were busy or didn't want to stay in the room too long without their powers. Luckily, they brought her more books though, that's all she had to do pretty much.

With that in mind, she headed to her book shelf to find another book she has yet to read.

* * *

Rogue heard a bit about the new student here before Logan left on his mission. Like always though, he was pretty vague.

She didn't know what she could do; why she hasn't seen her around; or what brought her here.

*Flashback*

 _Rogue saw Logan walking down the hallway. "Hey, where've you been all day?" She hasn't seen him since he made that disgusting combination of cereal and alcohol._

 _Logan grunts. "Just been with the new kid. Had to help her train."_

" _Oh, how'd she get here?"_

" _Professor sent her." He headed for the garage. "I'm headed for the pub. Takin' four-eyes ride with me", he said, putting his hand up as a goodbye while walking away from her._

*End Flashback*

She only knew the professor sent her and that she needed special training.

Not having anything to do, she decided to head to the professor's office to ask for more details.

* * *

Adilynn was in the middle of her book when she heard the buzzer from the second door. She put her book down after marking the page with a random piece of paper, heading towards the door.

Opening the door, she found a girl a bit younger than her with a white lock in otherwise brown hair.

"Hi, name's Rogue. Just thought I should introduce myself to the new student", she gave a greeting with a welcoming smile.

Reaching a hand out, she replied, "Nice to meet you, I'm Adilynn. Just as a warning in case you freak out, If you're in here you won't have access to your powers unless you want me to hold mine back that is."

Rogue, with slight hesitation, shook her hand after taking her glove off. Noticing no changes, her face broke into a huge grin. "No, that's completely fine. I would actually prefer if you kept using your own. Mine aren't too pleasant." She looked at Adilynn nervously before continuing. "Actually, would you maybe mind if I hug you?"

 _Well that's kind of random._ "Uhhh, not really. Go ahead", she replied laughing nervously.

Rogue hugged her, enjoying the human contact she had. She wasn't scared right now, which was rare. Anytime she got too close to someone, she feared for their lives. Right now though, she knew nothing bad would happen. It's been far too long since she's felt this way.

She couldn't help herself, just like that, Rogue started crying on Adilynn. Adilynn's face dropped.

Knowing nothing of the situation, Adilynn was very confused. She was a bit freaked out but luckily, she was unable to get too mind-boggled.

Not knowing what to do, since she's never been in this situation before, she awkwardly patted the girls back. "Shhh. It's okay. Everything's alright." She just cooed soothing words hoping it would do some good.

After letting out a few good cries, Rogue was able to gather enough strength to calm down and muster out some words. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy you're here." She wiped her eyes a bit more. "I haven't been able to freely hug someone in years!

You see, I have a unique, yet limiting power. I can take someone's power away, use it as my own. But in return, the other person usually seizes. It can get as bad as a coma for an average person." She looked grimly at the ground. "I found out when I sent my boyfriend into a coma for three weeks."

"Hey", Adilynn said, trying to get Rogue to meet her eyes. "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Sometimes, bad things happen that you have no control over. What matters is that he's okay now."

She looked up from the ground at Adilynn. "Thank you. I really appreciate you being here", she said, hugging her again. "Being with you is actually making me feel really calm. Believe me or not with all the crying."

"No problem. And I tend to do that to people." Stepping away from the hug, she suggested something to drink.

* * *

Rogue couldn't sleep too well that night. She was too happy, being able to experience that free feeling once again.

Hearing the door to the room next to her close with a thud told her that Logan was back from his mission.

About a half hour later she heard him grunting in his sleep like always.

 _He always has those nightmares. Maybe he should be with Adi more often. She could help him be at peace._ She remembered the night he accidentally stabbed her through her chest when she tried to wake him. _Maybe they should just share the room so he won't have to worry about that happening again._

Making a mental note to talk to him about it tomorrow, she drifts to sleep.

* * *

Logan wasn't in the best mood. He'd been confronted earlier by Rogue about his countless nightmares and how 'Adi' would be able to fix everything for him. _When'd she come up with that name anyway?_

He was on his way to Adilynn's room to train her in close combat. He was carrying some rolls of foam mats in case she was a magnet for injuries.

He buzzed on the main door, shouting, "Hey, Granny! It's me! Hurry up, we don't got all day!"

The door opened to reveal an annoyed looking Adilynn. "Really, do you seriously have to be so loud?" She walked back into the room rolling her eyes.

Closing the door behind him, he smirked. "Got ya to hurry up, didn't it?"

She just glares at him, smiling after she turns away from him. _Thinks he's so clever._

After they finish setting up the living room and mats, they start the training. He starts out teaching her the basic moves to block, disarm, and moving on to takedowns.

"Let's take a bit of a break", he said with a breath, nodding his head in my direction. "You look about ready ta pass out."

I took a few more breaths to steady myself. "You don't look too great yourself." It was true. He was sweating profusely, probably from Adilynn limiting his healing factors.

She took a few deep breaths, concentrating her energy on holding back her powers, trying to do him a favor. She didn't realize this actually hurt him in a way.

Logan could feel his energy coming back and he knew it was thanks to Adilynn. It made him feel loads better, but his mind went straight to training mode. His eyes widened at the overwhelming feeling of terror and anger. Those feelings were what drove his fighting spirit.

Since they were just training, his mind was trying to get into that mindset, but Adilynn made it unable to. She made him calm and focused.

He gripped his head, it was too much at once. Adilynn noticed and grew immediately concerned, dropping her control to focus on Logan. In effect, he relaxed.

"Logan? What's wrong?", she asked with her voice laced with concern.

Letting out a breath of relief, he replied, "Nothin'. Just a headache." He didn't want her to blame herself.

"Thanks for that by the way", he said with sincerity in his eyes, referring to her letting him heal.

She just smiled in reply. "You hungry? I could do with a lemonade and PB&J."

He just raised an eyebrow at her odd combination. "Sure, Granny", he said smirking, knowing he'd get a reaction.

Rolling her eyes, she headed to the kitchen to make their food.

"Why've you got so many books?", he yelled from the living room.

"Why have you got so many cigars?" She yelled back in response, smirking even though he couldn't see.

She noticed that he had a pack of cigars with him. The first day it looked to be as if he was on the last one but now it was halfway gone. So, he at least had almost a full box of them during his trip.

This concerned her a bit though. Even though it wouldn't affect his health, it told a story. It told her that he was stressed out way more than the average person.

She got the feeling that he was trying to extend his stay for the day by training her like a turtle and wanting to keep on break even though they were both well enough to carry on with the training as they were. And she was actually right about that.

Logan loved the calm feeling he had with her. Every time she held her powers back, he wanted her to let them right back out. _If only she could control the nullifying ability by itself_ , he thought. _But the emotional aspect is just an effect that power has, so it wouldn't do anything anyway._

He sighed, deciding to walk into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and just watched her as she put everything together, admiring her beauty.

He liked the way she moved her head a bit from side to side, humming the tune of a song he doesn't know. The way her free hand tapped the counter while the other was stirring the lemonade. The way her hips swung a bit as she moved around. Especially the way her face looked so content and relaxed, it made him feel the same way.

Suddenly she turned her head back at him and smile. "You know, you can visit anytime you want." She turned back towards the counter. "It just gets kinda lonely in here by myself. Rogue visited, but all she wants to do is anything that involves skin contact", she said chuckling. "Maybe after practice we could watch a movie?" She looked back at him hopefully.

The mention of Rogue reminded him of their conversation this morning, or more like her confrontation on how messed up he is. Not that she said it in a rude way, just that she told him he needed help and 'Adi' could do that.

He supposed she was right though. Even though he doesn't need as much sleep or food as the average person, he still needs it to have energy for healing. And he hasn't been able to get too much sleep recently.

Giving up his stubbornness, he sighed. "Sure, couldn't hurt."

She threw a huge grin his way and turned back to plate the sandwiches, leaving the drinks for Logan to grab.

* * *

 **A/N:** I made this chapter a bit longer since I haven't updated in almost a week. I just couldn't think of what to write next and I got kind of sidetracked and started writing a Soul/Maka FanFic that I will be uploading soon btw! Just want to start that one off with some chapters that are already done so it won't happen again. Btw I'm not sure if I'll put this in one of the upcoming chapters or not but Adilynn's powers take more of an emotional toll on humans than Mutants. Since they don;t have a power for it to concentrate on. I'll probably end up mentioning it at some point in an actual chapter but only if I remember. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hope you enjoyed this very late chapter haha Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from _X-Men_. I only own my original characters.

* * *

Now that their training was over for the day, they were almost done setting up for the movie. All they had to do was grab some snacks and drinks, sit down, and press play.

Adilynn nuked some microwave popcorn, and picked up some Cheetos on her way to the couch.

"Could you bring me something to drink? I forgot", she yelled to Logan in the kitchen. She heard a grunt in response hopefully signifying that he would.

Logan opened the fridge and noticed a pack of beer in the corner. Deciding that's all he wanted, he grabbed it and shut the fridge.

He plopped it on the coffee table in front of them before sitting on the couch next to her.

She raised an eyebrow while eying the beer on the table. "That's not really what I meant by drink."

"Well, it's a drink, right?" He shrugged. "You're not an actual granny, a drink wouldn't kill ya."

He reached over and grabbed a beer, pressing play on the remote while doing so. "Just kick back and enjoy the movie."

She sighed and reached over to grab a beer. _Wouldn't hurt to live a little._

In habit, he didn't take the beer lightly. He drank it like it was soda, not even thinking if it would have an effect on him or not. By the middle of the movie, he was drunk off his ass. He had already had 4 beers, leaving Adilynn with two.

Logan completely forgot that Adilynn's ability would make being drunk possible. Since he's never been drunk before though, he didn't realize what was going on.

Adilynn was only halfway through her second one and she was drunk as well. Not at all as bad as Logan though.

Being drunk mixed with not having much sleep mixed with no healing abilities, he just passed out right there, leaning on Adilynn in the process.

"Awwwwe, he's like a wittle puppyyyy!", she squealed. She wrapped her arms around his sleeping body, hugging him and swinging her body side to side. She stopped just so she could pat the top of his head a couple times, liking how fluffy and soft his hair was. "Pat pat!"

She tried picking him up so she could cuddle with him on her bed, but he was way too heavy for her weak, drunk body. So, she settled with laying him down on the couch and cuddling up to him on there.

She stroked his belly, muttering, "Good puppy. Good puppy", before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

It was around 11 AM by the time Adilynn woke up the next morning with a slight hangover. Half of her was cold the other half was very, very warm. Hoping to find comfort in the heat, she clutched whatever was producing it closer to her.

She had her leg wrapped around something and her stomach and chest up against another thing, her head resting on a warm, flat surface.

The weird thing though, was that this surface kept rising. Up and down.

Opening her eyes, she noticed she wasn't by herself. She was snug up against Logan.

Her eyes widened, she tried getting up slowly but there was an arm around her, keeping her in place. She looked at her watch, she never slept in this late. She should probably wake him up.

"Logan…", she whispered.

Nothing.

"…Logan!", she whispered harshly.

There was a bit of a stir from him, but still not enough.

She shook him lightly while softly saying his name, going slightly above a whisper.

His eyes opened slowly, yawning and stretching while taking in the world around him. He's never woken with such peace ever since he was held captive and experimented on.

The stretching movement cause his head to pulse in pain. _Is this what a fucking hangover is?_ He groaned, hoping the pain would subside.

Adilynn noticed and immediately focused on holding back her power. Though it was much harder with the hangover she had.

With the migraine gone, he finally noticed Adilynn laying against him.

She smiled shyly as she got off him to sit up, him doing the same. "Sorry, didn't think I'd actually get drunk."

"Yeah", she agreed. "I didn't expect to finish my drink but you kind of challenged me while you were drunk and so I might've maybe chugged it….even though I've never even finished half a beer before." She started fidgeting with her fingers. "I know, it was dumb."

He let out a chuckle. "Don't worry 'bout it, Granny." He pat her back. "That's quite an improvement."

"I don't want to improve my drinking though." She laughed back at his absurd encouragement. She could smell the beer off their laughs from their disgusting breath. "You should head back to your room and wash up. We smell like shit right now", she suggested, crinkling her nose.

"Yeah", he agreed, standing up. "Four-eyes, Kitty and Storm'll be here tomorrow. You're gonna be working on targeting two of 'em at a time." As he was walking out he called out, "Good luck", and then she was once again alone.

* * *

He'd hate to admit it, but Rogue was right.

Sleeping in a room with Adilynn made everything so blissful. He wasn't usually calm or even happy. He was always on edge and apprehensive. He trusted very little and never felt truly relaxed.

Last night though. Last night was pure bliss. He doesn't remember dreaming, but that's what made it bliss. He didn't have any nightmares, he didn't wake up in a sweat with his heart racing. He felt so much more energized than usual, and that was all thanks to Adilynn.

Even so, he's too stubborn to keep going there just to sleep. He's only known her for a week, and out of that week, he's only seen her twice. If he just suddenly started sleeping there, not only would she be creped out, but he would creep out himself. He doesn't like changing his routine, and he doesn't want to get too attached either.

That night, trying to sleep was terrible. Every time he was even close to dozing off, flashes of that experiment room flashed through his head. Flashes of his teammates dying, flashes of Jean dying.

Exhaustion hit him at around 3 in the morning and sleep over came him. It only lasted for a couple hours though. A slight noise from the heater starting back up on its usual cycle startled him awake, causing him to slash at the air with his claws. His heart racing, his breath heavy, and his body covered in sweat.

After getting a taste of peaceful sleep, he didn't know if he would be able to continue with this. Every time he fell back asleep it felt as if he was being tortured all over again.

Finally, he got up from his bed, letting his heart take him to his destination, not his overly-thought-out brain.

His feet stopped in front of the first door to Adilynn's room. He stood there for a good 5 minutes contemplating his decision.

Stepping to the other side of the door, he buzzed in at the second one. A couple minutes passed before Adilynn opened the door.

She rubbed at her eyes, looking at him sleepily. "Logan? Why're you-*yawn*-up so early? And what're you doing over here?" She kept blinking trying to keep her eyes open.

"Come on, Granny. Enough with the questions. Just let me in. Can't sleep." He softly nudged past her, walking towards the couch and settling on it.

Closing the door, she walked up to him confused. "Wait, are you sleeping here?"

He just grunted as a response causing Adilynn to roll her eyes.

"If you're gonna stay here just sleep in my room. I have a King-sized bed, plenty of room for left if you wanna catch up on your sleep there. If you decide to sleep with me, just don't bug me, I'm tired." After finishing her statement, she walked back to her room not caring whether he came or not. She just knew how uncomfortable that couch was and felt bad for him. Her back still hurt from sleeping on it.

Logan decided just to stay on the couch. With the flashbacks gone and sleep taking over, he didn't care at the moment if he felt like shit waking up. He's dealt with worse.

* * *

 **A/N:** I actually really enjoyed this chapter :) It made me happy because I was finally able to write the part where he starts relying on her and bonding x) I hope I'm not making him too out of character, I know my own character has kinda switched a bit since the first chapter but I didn't want her dullness to make her seem depressed, just not a suppression to any kind of emotion, then it seemed more serious than that because at the start she was only around humans so it affected them much more and made them kind of emotionless and now I'm rambling well anyway, thank you for reading! Please leave me a review, and if I'm making any of them out of character, let me know please! I haven't watched the videos in forever. Writing based on clips and a bit of research. Have a great day! XOXO~


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from _X-Men_. I only own my original characters.

* * *

Scratch that. He thought he's dealt with worse but he's never woken up on a shitty couch without being healed throughout the night before.

Logan felt like absolute shit. His whole back was stiff. Every movement he made felt restrained as if it could break if he went too far. He was definitely regretting declining Adilynn's offer. It's not like he hasn't slept with strange women before.

He slowly, painstakingly got up from the couch and turtled over to the door. After walking out side both doors, he stood for a couple minutes, letting his ability heal him completely before going back inside. With that he was able to crack his back and pop his joints, going on with his morning.

* * *

The next night, Logan did the same. He came to her door, knocking at around midnight this time.

She opened the door with a tired, sympathetic smile and stepped to the side gesturing him in.

He was about to go to the couch, but when she walked oast him, heading to her own bedroom, he decided against the couch.

Logan followed her to her room and slept on top of the covers, trying to invade too much of her space. But at the same time, he didn't care. He just wanted to be close to her, to be free of any flashbacks, to be, finally, content.

The two of them laying together though, made it impossible for the other to sleep. They were far too aware of the others presence.

Logan thinking of whether or not he should just suck it up and back to his own room, and Adilynn wondering what the hell caused this tough, stubborn man to end up in her room.

Knowing he was still awake by hearing his unsteady breathing encouraged her to break the silence.

"Logan?", she hesitantly whispered to him, rolling on her side to face him better.

He gave a grunt in response, acknowledging her to go on.

"…what made you decide to come to my room?"

There was a moment of silence before he mustered a response.

"You calm me down. Nothin' more, nothin' less", he mumbled. It stays silent for another several minutes before he continues. "I get flashbacks. I've been alive for longer than you can imagine, darlin'. I've seen more deaths than you can count." He left it at that. He felt if he was going to stay there, she deserved to know.

Adilynn really wanted to hug him, but she knew his boundaries. If she hugged him she would definitely be crossing them. So, instead, she just whispered her gratitude. "Thank you for trusting me, Logan. You can come in here anytime. Don't need a key." A ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

They fell asleep shortly after that, enjoying the silent company of each other.

* * *

Adilynn was starting to get a hang of hand-to-hand combat. She now knew all the defense techniques and some offense. Logan has been challenging her to fights and she's done pretty good, considering they've fought over 50 times and she's won 5 of those matches. Granted, he did go easy on her, having her explain her thought process throughout the match to make sure she knows what she's doing why.

She explains her thoughts after she makes the move though, which is why Logan was surprised when he found himself in a headlock.

"I found an opening and struck a pressure point in your side. Taking advantage of your discomfort, I grabbed your arm, twisting it while pushing your upper-body forward and then brought you into a headlock," she said in-between breaths.

If her opponent was a normal human being, she probably would have won the match. But, her opponent was Logan. Yes, her ability would make him powerless and have more human characteristics when it comes to endurance; however, Adilynn is also practicing on holding her power back while fighting.

Having full endurance compared to her, he waited for the moment she loosened her grip. Right when Logan felt that slight release, he reached up behind her and pulled on her silver locks, causing her head to go back. Losing her balance along with the force from the pull, Adilynn fell backwards onto the floor of her living room.

She fell in a position that resulted in her legs being folded but her back still on the ground. Logan quickly straddled her hips, latching his hands onto her wrists and pulling them above her head. With her legs trapped beneath her and her arms restrained, she was unable to fight back.

"Ya did good, Granny. But in case yer ever up against another mutant and yer power's drained, yer gonna have ta get better." With that being said, he got off of her and reached out his hand to help her up.

She sighed, getting herself seated up. Noticing the hand that was offered, she smiled and gratefully took it.

"Thanks, but you know I would have won if I wasn't holding back." She smirked, meeting his chestnut brown eyes.

Not too soon though, her smirk faded and confusion flooded her face when he let out a loud scoff.

"Ta hell ya would've. Not too hard to reach back and pull on that long hair of yours." Now he was the one smirking. "You would've been down even if I was powerless. Next time put your knees ta work and get me down before I get you down."

Logan started on his way to the door to leave. "Wait," Adilynn called out.

He started turning around just to be met with a knee to the stomach causing him to bend over in pain. He could tell she wasn't holding her power back anymore. She used this to her advantage and pushed him faced down into the floor.

Straddling his back, she placed her hands on his arms to keep them from untucking from under his stomach. She leaned down far enough to line her mouth up next to her ear and whispered, "I put my knees to work, you happy?"

He grunted and with a force, freed his arms. He proceeded to elbow her in the side, pushing her off him onto her back. Switching the roles, he was on top of her now.

He restrained her arms once again, but this time over her head, and leaned down by her ear. "Training's over, darlin'. Gotta be careful of yer actions."

Adilynn could feel her face heat up with his proximity. Not to mention, she thought she could almost feel a hard bulge against her womanhood. She could feel her heart racing, wishing more would happen as a result of their actions.

Instead, he let her go and stood up. This time not offering her a hand before leaving, the sound of the door closing mixing in with the sounds of her heavy breathing.

She laid there, unmoving from the position he placed her in, her heart continuing to race.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for such a late update! After I got to the part of them sleeping I had NO IDEA how I would continue it. Plus I just started tutoring a kid and I also just signed up for Pit band and I am the ONLY percussionist in it so I have to play vibes, bells, drum set, triangle, sus. cymbal, and temple blocks and somehow manage and I AM DYING T-T. Anyway, this weekend I am headed to the potato state to visit UI for a couple days and so I'll probably take another week to update since I'll be gone for four days.

Also, the only important thing I have to say is that I am changing this to a Mature fanfiction due to maybe having some smut in future chapters and also because of some of the language used. I will be labeling which chapters are smut-filled though so if you do not wish to read it then you'll know lol

Thank you for reading and sorry for the long ass rambles! Please leave a review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from _X-Men_. I only own my original characters.

* * *

After closing the first door on his way out, Logan let out a breath and slumped against the door. He didn't anticipate that happening. They were just supposed to be training but it almost turned sexual. Scratch that, it did.

He could still feel the way her body was pressed up against him.

In that moment, he didn't know if he would be able to control himself. She just laid there defenseless, not even trying to fight back. He noticed her eyes flickering to his lips, the way her chest rose heavily, and how her hips squirmed when he pressed up against her.

He ran his hand down his face, taking in a breath. He needed to clear his head.

Walking out the second door into the hall, he headed for the garage. If one thing could clear his head it would be taking Scott's bike, heading to the bar, and cage-fighting.

* * *

Going to the bar and fighting people drunk out of their mind did wonders to clear his head; however, it didn't last.

Right when his head hit the pillows on his bed, thoughts of Adilynn made their way back inside his mind. He couldn't remember how he was ever able to put up with those nightmares. Every time he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep, he had flashes of war and death. Not only that, but his mind taunted him with thoughts of how much better it was in her room.

She was like an addiction.

Once he got that first taste of tranquility, he itched to have more of it. The feeling intensifies the longer he's away from her.

He wasn't used to relying on anyone though. He was stubborn, independent, reckless, and blunt. He was usually the one people were manipulated by or the one that was relied on due to his pure cockiness which let out an air of confidence.

Adilynn though, she was the one that manipulated him. She could read him like a book. He craved being near her, not just for the help of her ability, but for her.

He hated having to depend on people though. His stubbornness getting the best of him, he decided to bear with the hell of his mind and stay put in his room for the night.

He needed to gain back control.

* * *

Adilynn laid in her bed alone.

It was odd, every night for the past week Logan's been crashing in her room. But it was already two in the morning.

She couldn't help but worry. Yeah, the first few nights he had always waited till around three in the morning to barge in, but he started coming in before midnight after she had told him that he could come in whenever.

Thoughts ran through her head, colliding into a huge mess she couldn't sort through. She wondered if she ruined their relationship by practically jumping him on his way out. She wondered if he thought she was crazy.

One of the loudest thoughts in her head though was wondering if this meant he would rather suffer through endless nightmares than be with her.

Adilynn let out a heavy sigh, clinging onto one of the other pillows and shoving it on her face. She let out a muffled groan and proceeded to rub her eyes with the palm of her hands through the pillow. She really needed to clear her head.

After she let out her frustration, she tried taking a deep breath through her nose, turning out to be useless since there was a pillow in the way. She did, however, get a scent from the pillow. It smelled of the outdoors, cologne, and cigars. This was the pillow Logan always used.

She turned on her side and clutched the pillow to her chest. Moving into a fetal position, she brought her head down to the pillow and breathed in its scent again. Yeah, the thought of that being slightly creepy crossed her mind, but she didn't care at the moment.

With the scent lulling her to sleep, she closed her eyes hoping she would awaken with a creek in her bed soon.

* * *

There were no disturbances throughout the night. Adilynn woke up to a cold half empty bed the next morning, lacking the extra warmth Logan had brought the previous nights.

She couldn't help but be slightly worried about him. How could he handle having those nightmares again after almost a week of not having any? Not to mention how worried she was about what this meant for their relationship. She wondered if maybe he was going to avoid her now.

Grudgingly, she hauled herself out of bed and proceeded to her kitchen to make herself something to eat. Just as she opened her fridge, she heard the buzzer from her door go off.

At first, there was a bit of hope that it would be Logan. That hope was soon squashed as she realized that he would just walk in like he owned the place. She ran her fingers through her silver locks, at least tried to. Right as her fingers started combing through her hair, they were instantly stopped. Groaning, she tried detangling her mess of frizz while walking to the door.

Opening the door to reveal Xavier on the other side caused her face to redden instantly, her fingers working much more furiously to detangle her mess of hair.

"P-professor!" Adilynn shuffled a couple steps back, awkwardly inviting him in. She glanced around her room. The room seemed to match her hair; a mess. Her blush instantly deepened. "Sorry for the mess. I was, er, training with Logan yesterday. I guess I was just too exhausted to clean up afterwards."

 _More like I was too flustered to even think about cleaning._

She let out some nervous laughter, hoping the professor wouldn't judge her too harshly.

"No worries, Adilynn." Xavier flashed her a humble smile as she was picking up fallen objects off the floor. That smile quickly vanished though, the serious look appearing once again on his wrinkled features. "I have some important information I would like to discuss with you."

Adilynn haltered in her chore. She glanced at the professor, noticing the nod he gestured to the couch across from him. Setting the book she had picked up back on top the bookshelf, she made her way to the couch and cautiously sat down, worried for what's to come.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, I hate myself too for taking so damn long to update. I really am SO SORRY though! I explained everything in my profile if you were curious what was up even though it wasn't really much of anything... Anywayyyy, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I know what I'm going to write next so it shouldn't be too long till another update. When I uploaded this chapter I totally forgot about how I need to edit it to put my horizontal lines back in though and a disclaimer and A/N but oh well... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ...what can ya do?

Thanks for all your support!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from _X-Men_. I only own my original characters.

* * *

 _The same day Adilynn was approached…_

The light from the TV was breaking through the shadows of the dark room, flickering slightly. With the TV on mute, the only sound in the room was from the remote clicking through the channels.

 _Dogs_ -*click*- _food_ -*click*- _movie_ -*click*- _news_ -*click*- _game sh_ -*click*- _news._

The young teenager watching the TV automatically switched it back to the news and unmuted the sound once she saw an image of a mutant in a destroyed town on the screen. With a glare she kept watching.

" _A tragedy struck Sunday night when a mutant caused chaos in Silverdale, Pennsylvania. The mutant, formerly known as Miles Heights, set the Pennridge Community Senior Center on fire. There are 5 dead and 24 injured. 3 of the injured are in critical states and have been sent to the Grand View Health hospital._

" _This is only one of thousands of attacks in the United States caused by mutants. There must be some way to prevent these attacks from happening. We have a guest from the Centers for Disease Control here to discuss ways of preven-"*_ click*

Millie tensed as she felt a stare on her.

"Millie, ya know not ta watch this shit," gruffed her grandfather.

"I know." She rolled her eyes. She glared and said, "I just can't stand them mutants. I need to know every detail of every move they make if I wanna know how to take 'em down."

She heard a heavy sigh and looked to see him rubbing his face with an annoyed expression.

"Yer 15, girl. Ya ain't takin' no one down. 'sides, they ain't doin' ya no harm. Nothin' ever goes on in this darn town. Use that brain of yers ta do yer over-due school work instead of that non-sense yer obsessed with." With that, he walked out of the room with the remote and slammed his bedroom door shut.

 _It isn't nonsense. It's vengeance. They killed mama. I have to find who did this to her._

* * *

Millie left the house to cool her head and found herself at the library. She couldn't help but notice the freak in the corner with the huge glasses. More like goggles. The sight of that guy didn't stick well with her though. He looked like one of the mutants she always sees on TV. She turned around and started heading out of the library not wanting to be near a freak like that.

But it couldn't be him, right? Nothing ever happened in this town. Why would a mutant be here?

She froze and decided to head back. She had to find out why they were there. Sneaking through the aisles of books she made her way towards the small groups of freaks. There was a girl with hair white as snow and another with hair the color of steel. She had seen that girl around town before. She always seemed like the odd-one-out. She has never been able to place why. But now that she was surrounded by the other two, it clicked.

 _She must be one of them, too. Why else would someone willingly hang out with those freaks?_

The silver-haired girl got up and Millie took that as her cue to leave. She did not want to end up like her mama. Those freaks are too unpredictable to take chances. She needs to learn more about them before she even attempts at confronting others of their kind.

She heads back home, completely forgetting her dispute with her grandfather.

The next couple of days went on as per usual – with Millie researching about mutants and watching the news like a ritual trying to find any kind of disadvantages she, as a mere human, could take advantage of.

As her search continued, she came across an article that addressed the very reason for her obsession; an article written about how her mama died. The articled stated that she had been crushed by boulders by an unknown mutant.

Millie pushed her chair out from her desk and rested her head in the palms of her hands with her knees supporting her elbows. She fought the flood of tears that were sure to come. The thought of her mama dying like that; it broke her. Her mama had died when she was 10 years old. She was with her when it happened, but the shock of her gruesome death shocked her to a point of blocking out those memories.

She tried so hard to remember. To remember the murderers face. To no avail.

Anger was brewing in her stomach. Anger at herself for not being able to remember who killed her mama, and anger at the police for not solving the murder.

She let out that pent up anger with a scream while standing up suddenly, resulting in her chair falling over. Just as she was about to throw that taunting computer across her room, the floor shook, causing her to fall back on her butt.

 _This must be an earthquake._

Her eyes darted across the room, falling on the open space under her desk. She scrambled under the desk as fast as she could. Having never been in an earthquake of this intensity before, she had to just pray the desk would hold if any chunks of the house fell on top of it.

After a few minutes, there was huge shock of vibrations that pursed through her body. The shaking stopped right after, only feeling small bursts of vibrations through the floor now. Which she thought was odd for an earthquake.

She stayed under the desk for another half hour just in case. When she thought it to be safe to come back out, she darted out of her room to check on her grandfather.

* * *

Millie threw the front door open as she scanned the front yard for her grandfather, only to find him staring at the house in shock.

She rushed over to him as she yelled, "Grandpa! Are you okay?!" There was still no response as she reached him, scanning him for any injuries. She let out a sigh of relief knowing he escaped this abnormal earthquake unscathed. Realizing he still had a look of shock plastered on his face, she followed his gaze to the house.

The house was fine. It was the border around the house that shocked her. There was a jagged line running, what seemed to be, all around the perimeter. She slowly walked up to get a closer look. All around the house, there were clumps of dirt and rock littered outside the jagged line. It looked to be deep from what she could tell.

 _Had the earthquake done this?_

Only her grandfather knew the answer to that. Unknown to her, she was the only one to experience whatever it was.

* * *

 **A/N:** Heyyy, I updated like I promised! It might take me 1-2 weeks between every update but I am PUMPED to keep this story going! I added a new character that essential for the action part of the plot. I can't wait to show you guys what I have planned :)

Do you guys have any ideas on how her mom died? Let me know your thoughts!

Thanks for reading! 3


End file.
